


【止水×你】风速数值37.0

by FlAVORING7



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlAVORING7/pseuds/FlAVORING7
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【止水×你】风速数值37.0

天空像一张死气沉沉的脸，仿佛随时都可能发泄着哭出来。

如果说风中翻滚着袭来的黑云和被卷起又狠狠摔下的落叶带来的紧迫感还不够强烈，越来越大的雨点里，路上的人群终于都下意识地加快了步子。

同你牵着手一路跑回家时，止水几缕微卷的发已被淋得半湿垂落下来，服帖成一个小圈贴在额前。

轻轻的喘息声中，锁骨和胸廓的痕迹印上他被雨浸湿的前襟。

降低了几度的空气中，潮湿的布料贴在背后让你不禁打了个哆嗦。

你推开淋浴间的玻璃门准备冲个热水澡，身后的止水却拧开了浴缸的水龙头，然后促狭地笑着猛地一把将你拽进他已褪去了上衣的怀里。

他的唇齿胡闹似的轻咬着你的侧颈，弄得你一阵痒，也禁不住笑出了声。

直到他含住了你的耳垂撩拨得你发出低低的喘息，他脸上大男孩一样调皮的笑也渐渐褪去。

止水的眼睛变成两汪烟雾缭绕的深潭，浮现出来的深情和渴望将你的脸颊也映射得泛出浅红。

心被搅动得比浴缸中的波纹还要乱，他垂下眼睫开始用唇勾勒你的面庞，手也不安分地从你腰际的衣摆下开始入侵。

掌心在你腰肢和后背的肌肤上没有停留太久，他熟练地褪去了你所有的衣物，骨节分明的指开始在你胸前的温软处流连。

直到挑逗得两颗红豆挺立在空气中，他又转换了目标，指尖划过腰际和小腹，熟练地拨开腿根，在花园深处的甬道里作乱。

直到薄唇再也无法将你口中的低声娇吟完全封堵住，他才松开对你的禁锢，手指带出的蜜液顺着他的掌缘滑落。

将已经有些站立不稳的你打横放进浴缸后，他也抬起长腿跨了进来，双腿间挺立着的火热将房间的温度又推向了一个高点。

他不容分说地将你转了个面，双手钳住你的腰抬出水面，你只好将胳膊撑在浴缸的边沿，背对着将翘起的臀送到他的面前。

伞顶接触到你身下兴奋得微微充血胀大的唇瓣，就像两块终于碰到了一起的火石，火星飞溅着在两人的胸腔中引燃了火。

你不自觉收缩着的窄小花径引得他低声喘息，以惊人的速度不停分泌着的花蜜并没有使他的造访更加顺利。

当你觉得就快要到极限时，他以一个毫无预警的深顶将你小腹的最后一点空间侵占殆尽。

丝毫不给你喘息的机会，他开始毫不客气地出出进进，冲击着他再为熟悉不过的最能令你失去理智的地带。

被带出的花液滴滴答答地落下，在水中消隐无踪，你也觉得自己仿佛下一秒就要化成一滩液体，融进身下的水中。

热水和空气的交界面恰好摩擦在你胸前硬得不行的蜜豆上，又一阵酥酥麻麻的电流穿过肢体直达发根。

也许是这样屈辱的姿势唤醒了你心中原始的欲望，理智已被抛去了九霄云外，你全部的感官和思维被用来感受越来越接近的顶点，你只知道自己等不及地想索取更多。

你不自觉地扭动着腰肢，翘起臀瓣配合着他的碰撞，伞顶更加直接地冲击在花心上，闷闷的微痛感加速了身体里喷薄的快感。

水雾氤氲间，大理石的瓷砖上映着律动着的模糊人影。

当你用破碎的声音唤着他的名字时，止水配合地采取了行动，他的手掌绕到你的胸前有些粗暴地揉捏着软肉，指尖不忘拨弄着你的乳尖，同时身下也加快了速度，顶弄着你最敏感的那一点。

你哭喊着被送上高潮时，身下的花蜜被他的分身堵住无法倾泻，在他仍不停歇的进进出出间飞溅出一些。

四肢像是被抽去了筋骨，瘫软得根本支撑不住身体的重量，他却丝毫不打算放过你，身下的动作在你根本压抑不住的娇吟中越来越激烈。

直到嗓子渐渐开始变得沙哑，眼眶也已盈满，他才低喘着用滚烫的液体将你本就鼓胀的小腹填满。

你被他搂过去，伏在他的肩头喘着粗气。

融进了两人津液的热水，连蒸腾起的雾气的形状都变得极端暧昧。

洗净了附在皮肤上的液体与汗水，好不容易趁他吹干头发的间隙挣脱了魔爪，你拖着几乎站立不稳的双腿走进卧室，累得倒头趴在了松软的床垫上。

止水却仍是精神抖擞的样子，围上了浴巾走进卧室时手里还拿着一个刚洗好的桃子。

你将脸埋在枕头里昏昏欲睡，不觉尚未来得及掩上的腰臀起伏的弧线被他看得清清楚楚，胸前带着吻痕的软肉露出的半圆轮廓像是他手中粉白的蜜桃。

他一把扯下松垮围在腰间的浴巾，从你臀瓣的缝隙间再次挤进了花缝。

分开已经被蹂躏得红肿起来的花瓣，更为敏感的窄穴下意识地收缩，引得他一声闷哼。

你低呼着睁开眼睛时看见了那个被扔在床头柜上的留着他齿印的白桃。

他拎起你的腰将你整个人翻转过来面向他，你清晰地感受到他突入你体内的部分上充盈着的血管在甬道里摩擦，当即被送上云端时羞耻得甚至想捂住脸。

你被他搂着后腰拉近，叉开双腿坐在他的腿上，整个人瘫软在了他的怀里任由他衔住你的乳尖。

当你用破碎的字句开始数落他的不知节制时，他凑近你的耳边低声说着抱歉，语调就同上次打碎了你的香水时一样诚恳，但下身却又再次开始蠢蠢欲动。

窗外的风声越来越大，被扯落的树叶和折断的细枝抛洒在空中，拍打在窗楹上。

但风同你们无关，雨也同你们无关。

就算是世界要毁灭在此刻，屋子里的人大概也不会就此停歇。


End file.
